1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dual-band Dipole antenna.
2. Description of Related Art
Taiwan Utility Model patent TW M266567 discloses a dual band non-directional antenna. The antenna is combined from a monopole antenna and a dipole antenna. The antenna can work at two frequencies but with narrow band.
So there is a need to provide an antenna of this kind with broader band.